


Homecoming

by plazorr



Series: Casual shipping [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Post-Canon, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/pseuds/plazorr
Summary: Chika, You and Kanan hadn't seen each other for 5 years, since Kanan graduated and life separated the three of them. When Kanan and Mari get married, the 3 friends get the opportunity to meet again. Chika and You are a bit jealous of Kanan's happiness however...
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Series: Casual shipping [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Homecoming

The beach in front of the Takami ryokan had been calm for five years now. The flag celebrating Aqours’s victory at the Love Live competition was still there as Chika’s family would repair it when needed and take it inside if a storm was brewing. They would always plant it back when it didn’t risk being uprooted anymore. Clients rarely went near the flag, preferring to lay further from it if they wanted to spend a day at the beach. It had become some sort of holy ground, a mark of what the people from this place were capable of. The only times the sand around the flag was disturbed was when idol fans came to take selfies there.

However, that evening, three women were talking and laughing near the flag, but nobody was really shocked that they chose to sit there. After all, these girls, now close to their 22nd springs contributed to this flag’s presence. These girls were Chika Takami, You Watanabe and Kanan Matsuura, who was about to become Kanan Ohara. The latter’s marriage was happening in two days and the three childhood friends were celebrating it a bit in advance somewhere important to the three of them. However, they didn’t have children toys anymore, but rather glasses of fine wine. Kanan was still usually wearing masculine clothes, contrasting with her future wife’s very feminine looks, but she had abandoned her ponytail, letting her long dark blue hair float in the wind. The ponytail didn’t go very far however as You had been rocking one for the last five years, even though hers was shorter than Kanan’s. She was also wearing very fashionable outfits. Chika’s look didn’t seem to have evolved much over those last years, but an attentive eye could notice her hair accessories were different each day. Her clothing was always very casual, fitting of her inviting and approachable nature.

In the course of those five years, they saw each other from time to time, but almost exclusively through videoconferencing since they didn’t live in the same places anymore. You spent a lot of time in Tokyo, Chika was living in Numazu and Kanan had moved with Mari to Italy a while ago. The couple had decided to celebrate their union in Japan, the land of their meeting. They would hold a party with all the people important to them, but they were planning on becoming legally wife and wife after going back to Florence as the Italian law made it easier for them to get married there. As soon as they’d be back there, she’d go back to her job as the recreation director at the Ohara hotel Mari was managing. Chika didn’t move out of her town where she was born because she became a tour guide there. Even though she didn’t get a lot of clients, she still managed to earn enough money to live decently. Her seemingly perpetual good mood was bringing even locals to her office so they could learn more about Uchiura and Numazu. You, when she realized how much the boat she dreamed of cost, decided to put even more effort into her diving training to reach the Olympic skill level since she wasn’t far from the prerequisite to reach them. She succeeded and took part in the latest competition. She didn’t win any medal, but she got noticed by the director from a famous japanese sports gear brand and she got hired to be their poster girl, which made her move to Tokyo as she had to attend shoots every day. Thanks to her earnings as a model, she managed to buy a boat big enough for her to live in. If her schedule allowed it, she would sail to Numazu for a few days to spend some time with Chika, but that couldn’t happen as often as she’d want to.

“I’m still having trouble realizing you are getting married, Kanan.” Chika said as she took a sip from her glass.

“And to Mari on top of it.” You added. “I really had no idea you swung that way. It almost makes me concerned about all those times we changed to our swimsuits in the same room…”

“Hey, don’t talk about me like I’m some sort of pervert, I never had those intentions about you two.” Kanan said, laughing as she softly punched You’s shoulder, making a smug look appear on her face. “I’m not really sure if I’m into girls or if I’m simply into Mari, but it’s true I was never very interested in boys when we were teenagers. Maybe I was already gay back then, but never bothered to think about it? She was the one that started everything when she asked me if I would accept to be her girlfriend after we fixed the situation with her mother and I accepted without thinking much about it, not really sure what I was getting into. It was a bit weird at first, I felt very awkward the first times she kissed me, when she grabbed my hand in the streets and played with my fingers and, well, our first times in the bedroom, but I loved every part of it. Before I knew it, I was even the most invested in our relationship and the first to tell the other ‘I love you’. I can’t imagine my life without her and... Hey, are you alright?”

Kanan interrupted herself when she noticed Chika and You’s teary eyes. Her two friends seemed to be looking for tissues while snorting quietly. Of course, they didn’t have any and Kanan took the ones in her bag and shared them with her friends.

“I’m sorry for making you stop your story Kanan.” Chika started as she was blowing her nose. “It’s just that you look so happy and I’m a bit jealous.”

“I was thinking the same thing as Chika.” You added. “I haven’t found anyone I love romantically yet, but when I think about what you say, I’m realizing that maybe I should have considered the possibility of dating girls too as the idea doesn’t disgust me.”

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.”

“Would you two consider becoming each other’s girlfriend then?” Kanan asked with a faint smile.

Chika and You slowly turned their heads to look into each other’s eyes. When she saw how much intensity there was in their gazes, Kanan thought that she could blink and they’d start kissing and making out on this beach. However, after a few seconds, they looked back at her.

“No, I don’t think we could date each other.” You said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, I consider You more like a sister than a friend and I don’t feel really comfortable about imagining kissing her and stuff like that. It just feels wrong.” Chika added.

“Ok, if you say so.” Kanan said, still thinking they would form a happy couple. “Then what about Riko? She told everyone she loved girls a while ago, didn’t she? You three were really close back in high school. Also, she lives in Tokyo again, so it makes it easier for you, You.”

“Yeah, but the reason she moved back to Tokyo was to live with her girlfriend. She and Maki aren’t getting married anytime soon like you and Mari, but they are happy together. I visited them soon before you told us you would come back to Japan and things seemed to be going well between them for now.”

“Oh? I thought they had broken up a while ago. I’m sorry” Kanan said, a bit embarrassed.

“Nothing is easy with these two. They did break up, but they went back together recently. Riko told her that life without her wasn’t as good as when she was around and Maki felt the same way it seems. I think she didn’t tell me everything, but the result is the same: they are dating again and they share the same apartment for now.” You explained.

“I still can’t believe Riko is dating a girl from µ’s, she even gets to hang out with them all the time. It must be so cool to have these girls around all the time.” Chika groaned.

“Hey there girl, you’re not even a lesbian yet and you are already lusting over everybody? Aren’t you going a bit too fast here? You should taste one before wanting your private harem.” Kanan said laughing.

“Oh, come on! I wasn’t even thinking about them that way! But now that you mention it, Honoka is even more beautiful than before with her longer hair… When you see her next time, could you slip in a word about me You?”

“Hehe, sure, I’ll do it. However, when I think back to when Riko presented Maki to us, she must have heard the weird things you did back then.” You said, joining Kanan in her laughter.

“It seems everyone is against me tonight.” Chika said, trying to look offended, but bursting into laughter herself shortly after. “Ok, ok. I agree, coming to the meeting with posters she could sign wasn’t my best move. Anyway, I am not planning to move out of Numazu anytime soon, so I guess Riko and Maki’s friends would be You’s hunting territory. Is there any of them that caught your eye?”

“Mmmmh… I didn’t think about them that way until now. Let’s go back to you and let me think a bit more about it.” You said with a distant look, making the remaining wine in her glass spin a bit.

“Nice try, but we know you are trying to escape this and hope we’ll forget about it. You’ll have to renew your tricks after using them for so long, You.” Kanan said with an inquisitive gaze.

“Fine…” You sighed, making her hesitation clearly visible on her face. “Maybe I could try something with Kotori? I’m not sure… She broke up with her boyfriend last month and she’s been a bit depressed ever since. Riko also told me she wasn’t only into men as she apparently dated Umi once before she put a halt to it. Apparently, Umi accepted the date only to please Kotori, but she simply preferred men in the end and didn’t want to ruin her friendship with her. We don’t really know if it’s the same for Kotori or if she still has interest for girls. Also, since she learned I was working as a model, she’s been more curious about me and asked if I would consider trying some of the clothes she designed. I’ve refused until now because I don’t really like girly city clothes, but I could accept the next time she asks me and see where it leads us…” 

“Yes, that’s the spirit! Ok, so You’s first target is defined. So, what about our cute little mikan?” Kanan said as she shifted her attention back to Chika.

“Why are you calling me that way? You realize we’re not children anymore, miss Ohara?”

“Touché.” Kanan said with a smile. “So, big mikan, is there anyone from Aqours that could get your favors?”

“Well…” Chika wasn’t satisfied about how her friend treated her that evening, but not to the point of actually getting mad at her. “The ones left would be Dia, Ruby, Hanamaru and Yoshiko. There’s no way I could date Yoshiko, she can’t stand mikans so our life together would be too problematic. Hanamaru is a nice girl and she did really grow into a beautiful woman since Numazu high, but I always feel dumb next to her, so it’s a pass too. And about Dia, even now, I’m still a bit scared of her, so that’s a no too. There really is no-one I could ask for a date to see if I prefer girls to boys.”

“But you didn’t talk about Ruby. Why not her?” You asked.

“I told you Dia scared me.”

“Yeah, knowing her, I don’t think it would end well for you if you dated Ruby, Chika.” Kanan approved as she took another sip from her glass. “So, there isn’t anyone striking you as a potential partner? Someone you met later maybe?”

“Mmmmh… Maybe there’s one girl. I think that she’s interested in me romantically, but I didn’t see her that way back then. But maybe I should reconsider it and give her a chance.”

“If you already know she’s into you, that’s a big step forward.” You told her friend with a sincere smile. “Do I know her?”

“No.” The hesitation in Chika’s voice was tangible even with that single short word. Kanan and You stared at her with a look showing none of them was buying what she was saying. “Oh, ok, fine! She asked me to not tell it to you, You, but I guess I have no choice, right?

“Why would she not want me to know about it? Wait, could it be? No…”

“Yes, it’s Tsuki… When we graduated from Numazu, I had noticed that she was staying very close to me, but I thought it was because you were also near me. However, she grabbed my hand and pulled me aside when you were busy talking with your dad. She told me I looked very cute and I didn’t understand anything she was saying, but I understood way later that she was trying to seduce me. She probably understood that I wasn’t going to accept a romance with her because she told me to forget everything and asked me to not talk about what happened, especially to you, You.”

“But that was five years ago, she probably moved on now.” Kanan interfered.

“I’m not sure about it. I still see her from time to time because my tourism office sometimes works with her ferry company and she’s the one responsible for the partnership on their side. Every time I see her since that day, I notice that she’s biting her lips and blushes when I talk with her. When she meets anyone else, she seems normal, but when it’s me she’s different. When your father asked me to come to his house to look at your performance at the Olympics, she was there too. I was sitting next to her on the couch and I could see her twitching and her hand would move back and forth, as if she was resisting the urge to take mine. I pretended not to notice and moved away. I went to the bathroom and when I came back, I could see that she was still very flustered.”

“And you’re sure she might still be in love with you?” You asked, not sure what to think about what Chika was telling.

“I’m not absolutely sure, but when we met last week for business, she was still acting weird with me. Like I said, biting her lips and blushing when I talk to her. Do you think she really still loves me after all this time, Kanan?”

“From what you’re telling, she might, yes.” She answered with a smile. “However, you speak about what she might feel towards you, but what about what you feel towards her?”

“I’m not sure. I’ve always thought that Tsuki is a very cute girl and that I enjoyed being with her. When we were in Numazu high, we spent a lot of time together and she was always nice to me. She has so much positivity, she made me want to smile even when I was feeling down. And even now, when I learn that she will come to my office, I can’t help but being impatient she arrives, even if things are awkward between us. Does this mean I’ve been in love with her all this time without realizing it?”

“I can’t answer that question, Chika.” Kanan said as she grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. “I’m sorry, but you’ll have to talk about it with this girl to get your answer.”

“We’re so lucky to have a big sister like you, Kanan. Thank you for helping us, even today. You could be preparing for your marriage, yet, you are here with us, listening to our problems.” You said, making her way to Kanan’s other arm to join the hug.

“If I can’t help my little sisters, what’s the point of being a big sister?”

The three childhood friends, a family reunited, were locked in a hug on that beach where they kept playing together as children. They didn’t even pay attention to their glasses, which they had let fall in the sand, tainting it with red. The flag, symbol of their previous accomplishments and their life together, was floating next to them. When they moved away from each other, they all noticed small tears of joy appearing on the other’s face. They laughed a bit at that sight.

“I am so happy to see you again.” Kanan said as she wiped her tears. “Life in Italy is wonderful, but I really missed you two.”

“I am very happy too to see you again.” Chika continued. “It’s a shame you have to go back there so quickly…”

“I can always talk with Mari and tell her I’d like to stay a bit longer.”

“That’d be amazing, I want to spend more time with you. Do you think she will agree?” You asked.

“It should be fine. Besides, I know how to convince her if she’s a bit hesitant.” She added with a wink. “After all, I might need to help you two a bit more with your romantic lives.”

Chika and You laughed and let their heads rest on Kanan’s lap a bit. For the bride, it felt like she had traveled through time and was back to her childhood, when she was six years old and was always followed by five years old Chika and You. Even if her life with Mari was very fulfilling, she missed her friends a bit sometimes. She started to stroke their hair and pat their heads, wishing for this moment to never stop.


End file.
